Ending The Hunger Games: Part 2
After stopping Freakshow from taking control by Azimuth, Ratchet and the group can help Katniss and Peeta in any hope to win the tournament. Kiva: I can see the starting point! Reia: Okay, I'll boost you up. - Reia boosts Kiva up to the top of the checkpoint, until Talwyn calls her. Talwyn (Com-Link): Kiva, you're there? Kiva: I'm here, Talwyn. Talwyn (Com-Link): Okay, good. Are you still alive? Kiva: Yeah, I am. Ratchet and the others are still here too. Talwyn (Com-Link): Alright. Freakshow is being held in the starship cell block, but.. Is Reia available? Kiva: Hold on. - Reia picked Sasha up to the group's position. Reia: Okay, that's everyone. Katniss and Peeta are on their way. Kiva: Nice. Oh, hey! Talwyn wants to speak with you. - Kiva handed over her com to Reia. Reia: Reia, go on. Talwyn (Com-Link): Reia, would do you want to do with the Reality Gantlet? Reia: I know the person who can sent it away. We'll talk more later. Talwyn (Com-Link): Understood. Over and out. - Reia hanged up and gave Kiva's com back to her. Kiva: Who is this person who can take Freakshow's artifact away? Reia: I bet Sonja could lock it away. And I know just the place for it. Kiva: Really? Where? Reia: Planet Crystopilis- The home world of Queen Maline. Kiva: Wow... We can really go there?? Reia: Only for a small errand. Kiva: Only??? Reia: We shouldn't stay there long. You're now...ready. Kiva: For what? Reia: To fight Zemo and reveal your destiny. Kiva: Yeah, I know I am. Reia: Good. - Suddenly, Katniss and Peeta are finally spotted, running for their lives from the dogs behind them. Kiva: Yikes.. Katniss, hang on! Take my hand! - Katniss and Peeta have made it on top, but Cato attacked them blindly and hold Peeta hostaged. Sasha: Uh oh... Reia: Peeta!! Kiva: Let him go, Cato! Cato: It doesn't matter anyway. I'm already dead... Kiva: That doesn't mean you have to take Peeta with you! Cato: One more step and that will be changed. Kiva: I'm sorry, Cato. But, you leave me no-- Cato: Don't get any bright ideas. I know why you're here, cheater. - Little did Cato know, Peeta moved his finger and point at Cato's hand quietly. Ratchet: What did you just say to me, jerk?? Kiva: Well, it doesn't matter either way, Cato. Reia: We can settle this in another matter. Cato: There isn't--! - Katniss shoots an arrow at Cato's hand, letting Peeta go. Peeta quickly pushes Cato off the platform as he gets tear apart by the dogs below. Katniss shoots another arrow and finished Cato once and for all. The night setting returns to day as the gang got back down. Suddenly, the victor rule was changed to its original setting; where only one can win. Reia: What!? Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. I got an idea. - Kiva gives the Nightlock berries to Katniss and Peeta. Kiva: Crane, you said that two people from the same district can win, right? You and the Capitol declare both Katniss and Peeta the winners or, at the end of the ten count, you guys won't have a winner. - Kiva nods to both Katniss and Peeta to get ready. Reia: You mean the count of three, right? Kiva: Oh, my bad.. - At the count to three, Katniss and Peeta are about to eat the berries. But Crane stopped them, by force, and cowardly announcing the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Kiva: Yes! We did it!! Reia: And...it's all thanks to you. Kiva: Huh? Reia: Your survival skills have won the day. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Say, have you decided which place your wedding is going to be in? Sasha: Yes, do tell us. I might need it for the wedding invitations. Kiva: Well, umm... Terra: Should we should pick a western style wedding, sweetie? Kiva: Sure, my love. Terra: Then it's settled. Ratchet: But where, exactly? Arizona? California? Kiva: Not sure, but Terra and I will decide as we go along. Terra: A wise decision. Kiva: Besides, we still have time to see the two winners before we leave. Ratchet: Good point. Kiva: I think our work here is done. Katniss: Even though you guys can't help here, because of the rules, I'm happy that you did anyway. Kiva: Thanks, Katniss. - With the tournament finally over, the aftermath follows. Category:Scenes